Kiss Me
by baneling
Summary: Finn honestly did not get the importance behind prom at all. All he knew was that he was going with Quinn and he really wanted to go with Rachel. Yet, Quinn was his girlfriend, not Rachel.


**A/N: **So I don't really do one shots, but this one came to my at like 2:30 am last night so I figured i'd go with it. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>He honestly did not get the importance behind prom at all. His mother had once told him that it was a special moment in a girls life. It sure seemed like girls had a lot of 'special moments' in their lives. Sweet Sixteen. Prom. Wedding. God damn, all moments where you had to dress your best. He hated dressing up, well expect for when it was for glee – for some reason he didn't really mind it all that much then. His mom's wedding wasn't <em>too<em> bad either. Then again, he kind of really believed Rachel when she continually whispered in his ear how handsome he looked. Quinn never did things like that, at least not with him. Like, he could have _swore_ there was numerous times where Quinn referred to Sam's good looks when she was dating him. Yeah sure, she had referred to him as hot and stuff a few times, but it always seemed _really superficial._ Not sincere like it had with Rachel.

His whole relationship with Quinn really fucking confused him. At first he was really into the idea and all. Snatching Quinn away from Sam and making her his again. Now though? He was kind of rethinking the whole situation. Honestly, he had always been on the other end, the one who _lost _the girl to the guy, why did he think it was a good idea to be the guy that takes the girl this time? It seriously had been a game of cat and mouse and now it like lost it's excitement? It's spark. It hadn't been like that with Rachel at all, then again Rachel really wasn't what he would call a manipulative tease. Ah, he shouldn't refer to his girlfriend that way, and Quinn _was _his girlfriend again - _not _Rachel.

At first he didn't really put the pieces together, but he was really starting to believe that Quinn was only with him for status purposes. When he won MVP and actually stood up to be leader she was _all _about him. Even if she was trying to play coy. Then when the guys did that whole Justin Bieber thing – he tried to catch her attention and she blew him off. Hell, if Sam never dumped her he had a good feeling that Sam would be the one sitting here dealing with psycho prom Quinn, not him. Fuck, he was starting to feel like he was like leftovers. That nothing else was there and she had had it once before and it was kind of good so she decided to have a second helping. He had been so smug in the beginning of it all that he didn't even consider any of this.

Girls were complicated and he really had no one to talk to about it. And if he even attempted to talk to Quinn about it? She'd either deny the hell out of it (she seemed really good at that one), or bitch him out. Lately it seemed that bitch Quinn was the main choice. Actually, he knew there was one person he could really talk to if he needed to. Rachel. He had tried his hardest to push her away after she had kissed Puck causing their break-up, but lately they have been working their way towards a friendship. He hated not being her friend, he kind of hated not being her boyfriend either. Yeah, Rachel had the ability to be a controlist (he was pretty sure that wasn't a word, but whatever), but she never made him feel like he couldn't just be himself. The thing was, he knew he if really needed her, Rachel would be there. And he had a feeling it probably killed her when he talked about things with Quinn, which, he's still kind of unsure how she found out. Wait, no, he's pretty sure Quinn told her – because she definitely seemed to know already.

Rachel had been the only one willing to tell him that Quinn was _really _pregnant with Puck's baby. She had been the one who was truthful and there for him. Yeah, they had attempted to date right after, kinda, but he pulled the whole 'finding my inner rockstar' shit, which of course he ended up regretting. That was another thing, why did Quinn never bring Beth up? Like, he felt like she put up this wall about it – which yeah, was understandable. However, if she cared about him as much as she did, why did she never talk about the thing that really caused all the problems with them in the first place? Maybe it just really wasn't his business. If it was anyone else he might think being crazy about prom was just a cover up, but he knew with Quinn that wasn't true. She had always been like this, why did he think it would change at all?

He could honestly give a crap about being crowned prom king. Hell, if Quinn wasn't continually shoving prom down his throat he probably would have been looking forward to it. He should have went with Rachel, but he wasn't dating Rachel! Why couldn't he forgive her for kissing Puck to piss him off, but he could forgive Quinn who lied to him about being pregnant with his baby (and made up the stupidest excuse on how it happened which he believed) and never had any intention of telling him. God, what if Rachel had never found out? Would he be wondering about his daughter who really _wasn't _his daughter? Who does that shit? No, right now he had to deal with the fact Quinn was all about them winning prom queen and king so they can be on top again. What was so great about being on top? They honestly had one more year of school left and then they are done. Being crowned prom king isn't going to help him get a job or get into a good school. Which, he actually wanted to do. He wanted to make his mom proud. And he'd never admit it, but he kind of wanted to make Rachel proud as well.

When the day of prom came, he almost wanted to play sick and just lock himself in his room. The whole thing had really pissed him off. The fact that he had to go around school giving out pins and all that shit for people to vote for him to Quinn? He seriously just wished he could have fun with his friends, but he was starting to believe Quinn wasn't going to allow that. He just wanted the night over with quickly.

Standing in front of his mirror he tried his hardest to tie his tie, but apparently was having no luck and was becoming pretty frustrated with it. "Do you need any help?" He heard a voice call from his door way. Turning his head quickly he saw Rachel peaking in slightly, "Your mom asked me to come get you so she could get some pictures of you before you go and get Quinn."

"Oh," Finn nodded dumbly as he gulped slightly, "Come in."

Rachel pushed the door open to walk in, fully revealing the pink dress that adorned her body perfectly, "You look good."

"You look beautiful," he let the words slip from his mouth before realizing it. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat momentarily.

A soft blush arose on Rachel's face as she looked down at the ground, "So," she began to look around, "This is your new bedroom?" she went over and sat down on his new bed and bounced a little, "Definitely nice! Probably makes it easier when you want to mak-," she stopped herself as her face turned into a small frown.

Ever since Regionals Finn had been rethinking everything, maybe it was then all the shit with Quinn really started to make it's self known to him. She had asked him to listen carefully to her song and that she meant every word. He remembered standing off to the side and just watching her, and just knowing that he still loved her no matter what happened in the past. However, there was really nothing he could do about that right now. He was Quinn Fabray's boyfriend _not _Rachel Berry's.

"So are you excited for prom?" he asked trying to quickly change the subject.

Pushing herself up from the bed she nodded, a huge grin appearing on her face as she went over to help him with his tie, "Yeah, I think it will be really fun to be with everyone. What about you, are you excited?"

Finn couldn't help but scoff, "Not at all."

Rachel bit down on her lip and gave him a sympathetic smile, "Quinn still giving you a hard time?"

"She's basically ruined the whole thing for me. I really don't give a crap about prom king, Rach."

Nodding slowly she closed her eyes for a moment, "Just try to have a good time, alright? You remembered what I told you? Simple?" she opened her big eyes and looked up at him, "And don't say that! I voted for you."

"Y-You did?"

"Of course! You think I was going to vote for Puck?" she said with an awkward laugh. He really was starting to understand how terrible she felt about the Puck shit. "There, all done." Rachel ran her hands over his chest to smooth his tie, "You look very dashing, Finn Hudson. Now hurry up and get downstairs or I'll send Kurt up next time. And we both know that won't be pretty," she said teasing as she shot him a wink and turned on her heel to head out of his bedroom.

"Hey Rach?"

Turning to look back at him she nodded, "Yeah?"

"Why are you so good to me? Giving me advice with Quinn and all that stuff?"

Rachel pursed her lips before smiling, "because I love you." And with that she walked out of his bedroom leaving him there with his eyes wide.

His mother had kind of gone overboard with the whole picture thing. She was just so excited, especially now that Kurt was back at McKinley. She made them line up, and do shots of just tow of them at a time, or by themselves. In front of the house, by the tree, by the cars. It was all over the damn place. She was happy though, and well, that made him happy. Quinn had opted not to come to his house, rather him coming to her house for her own mother to take pictures of them since they would clearly 'come out better'. He hated when she did shit like that. His mother had allowed her live there when they had all thought the baby was his. It had been his mothers idea for Rachel and him to pose together in some pictures. At first he could see Rachel seemed hesitant, probably afraid it was going to bother him. He immediately pulled him to his side and smiled, and instantly Rachel seemed to ease into his hold.

As soon as he stepped foot in Quinn's house he wanted to run back outside, get in his car and drive the hell home. She was already in her crazy mode, yelling about something. He was pretty sure she wasn't even this bad when she was pregnant, and she had some pretty crazy mood swings. She started in on him right away, complaining about his hair, the color of his tie, which she felt didn't match her dress perfectly. He had given her the simple corsage, and she had thanked him, but he didn't miss the look in her eyes. She looked at it like it was pitiful, and he knew Rachel hadn't set him up for failure, because it did look really nice against Quinn's outfit. Quinn looked pretty, really pretty, but for some reason he couldn't stop remembering how beautiful Rachel look. She like honestly had taken his breath away.

Once they got to the actual prom he had spotted the guy and attempted to head over to them, but Quinn wasn't having any of that. She grabbed his arm and glared at him, "And where do you think you are going? You are by my side this entire night, Finn. Don't be stupid! We have to look happy and presentable so people remember that they voted for the right people to be king and queen."

"What if we lose?"

By the look of her reaction, he probably shouldn't have said that, "Excuse me? Lose? Have you hit your head? I swear to god I think your mother must have dropped you on your head so many times as a child." Rolling her eyes she took a deep breath and continued, "Have you seen our competition? We aren't losing."

The competition were our friends, but then again I really don't think Quinn cares about friends when she's on top. "Yeah.." he just nodded, not really wanting to fight.

"We will win, and be on top again. And then next year we will rule this school and then we graduate and we won't have to deal with the likes of manhands and anyone else who might try to take you away from me again."

"Again?" He raised his eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Rachel is the whole reason we broke up in the first place. I told her how this ends anyway, so now hopefully she listens."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Finn was so confused, but that was a normal occurrence. "Rachel didn't take me away from you, you were the one that cheated on me with my best friend and got pregnant. Then tried to make me believe the baby was mine when I was still a -," he got quiet and whispered the next part, "Virgin." Finn just sighed and shook his head before continually, "And what do you mean you told her how it ends?"

Quinn clearly decided to completely ignored the first part because she answered his question pertaining to Rachel, "I get you and she gets heartbroken."

Finn narrowed his eyes and stared at her for a long time, "Who are you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You know _exactly _who I am. And don't try to deny the truth in what I said. Rachel doesn't belong here, Finn. We do. She'll make something of herself. We won't. We'll be here together though-," she went to grasp his hand but he immediately pulled it away, "what?"

"I can't believe you!" he gritted through his teeth, "Yeah, maybe Rachel isn't meant to be here. And yeah, I don't doubt for one minute she'll make something of herself, but you have no right to decide my future." He stepped back and shook his head, "I should have stuck by my words when I told you I was done with you last year."

"Finn, you're just overreacting. Come on, let's just walk around and thank peo-,"

"Shut up, Quinn."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "I don't understand why you care at all about Rachel, you broke up with her! You're with me."

"I love her!" once again, as soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened. It was the first time he had ever admitted it out loud, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I do hope you win prom queen, but I'm not meant to be your king." And with that he quickly turned on his heel and headed out of the gym.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in the auditorium at that point, but he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. He knew he should have ended all of this a long time ago. He definitely had let it get out of hand. He was so fucking stupid for thinking that the reason it didn't work out with Rachel was because he wasn't over Quinn. That was bullshit. It didn't work out with Rachel because they both made mistakes and he won't allow them to fix it, so really, it was _his _fault that Rachel wasn't the one by his side tonight. Every time she kept saying how much it bothered her that he slept with Santana he just kept reminding her that they weren't together, but not once did he ever try to find out _why _it had bothered her. She had been so honest about the Puck thing, and yeah it hurt really bad, but had he pushed her to do that?

"There you are," he didn't even have turn around to know the voice. Rachel. "Everyone was wondering where you went off to. They announced prom king and queen."

"Did Quinn and I win?" he turned his head just slightly to see her coming his way.

Rachel shook her head as she came to stand next to where he was sitting, "Puck and Lauren did."

Finn let out a chuckle and shook his head, "Did they really? How did Quinn react?"

"She looked about ready to kill them," Rachel lowered herself to the best of her ability in order to sit down next to him. Finn reached out and helped her when she almost slipped off the stage. "Thank you," she giggled as she reached up to fix her hair.

"You might ruin your dress."

Rachel just shrugged, "It's just a dress. I actually was waiting for someone to slushie me tonight anyway."

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you," she told him truthfully, "You're my friend."

"Is that all I am?" Finn turned and looked at her, "Why did it bother you so much that it was Santana that I slept with?"

Rachel pursed her lips, a little shocked by his question, "Well... why do you want to know? I-,"

He reached out and grasped her hand in his, "Please just tell me, Rach."

Nodding softly she looked down at their hands, "Because Santana has always been so evil to me. More so than anyone else. It just hurt so much out of everyone that you could have lost it to when you were into me, that it was her. I know it's stupid and probably makes no sense bu-," Rachel was cut off as Finn's lips came into contact with her. Rigid at first, she began to slowly respond to the kiss as Finn's other hand came up to rest on the back of her head.

Breaking the kiss he sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "I hate that you kissed Puck. I hated that you kissed anyone period when you said you loved me. I thought maybe you didn't," he paused, "Both you and Quinn cheated on me with the same person and it made me think, 'what does Puck have that I don't?' I almost understood why Quinn did, but you? I thought you loved me."

"I did," she whimpered softly, "I do. Finn, I love you so much."

"Did she really tell you that she'd get me and you'd be heartbroken?" Rachel nodded, almost as if she was too afraid to say the words, "She was wrong you know, right? Because you're the one that gets me."

"I- I do?"

Finn nodded, "I think we have a lot to discuss," he licked his lips softly, "But if you're willing... I'd really love another chance, Rach? A chance to actually make things work this time."

"No lying, ever?"

"No lying.."

"I love you, Finn Hudson."

"I love you, Rachel Berry." He chuckled, "now do something for me?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered a few times, trying to stop a few tears from falling, "anything?"

"Kiss me," he whispered softly and for the second time that evening their lips met once again.

So yeah, he knew it was going to take time to sort things out between them 100%, but he was willing to give it a try. He loved her, like honest to god loved her. So Quinn had been wrong, Rachel was the one that got him. And well, he wouldn't really say Quinn was going to be heartbroken over him, maybe the crown, but that was about it.

Finn Hudson _was _Rachel Berry's - _not _Quinn Fabray's.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Like? Dislike? Should I do more one shots?<p> 


End file.
